


Can I order your number?

by multihyucks



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Diners, Flirting, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multihyucks/pseuds/multihyucks
Summary: Donghyuck works in his parent's diner. Mark visits it daily and always orders the same thing, except for today.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 28





	Can I order your number?

Donghyuck loves his job.  
Working in his parent's diner is a lot of fun, especially when a cute guy visits nearly every day and always orders the same exact thing: a burger, fries and a large watermelon shake. Donghyuck gave him the nickname “watermelon boy” because of that (and because he's too shy to ask for his real name).  
Today the guy comes in with some of his friends, joking around and laughing at each other. His laugh is cute, Donghyuck has to admit. The way his nose scrunches up and he claps his hands or throws himself onto his friends gives him butterflies. He catches himself staring at the guy once again and tries to calm himself down before going up to him and his friends and taking their order.  
“Hello everybody!”, Donghyuck greets the guys politely, “What can I bring you today?”  
They are all quick to order.

“Some fries please!”  
“A large coke for me”  
“I'd like to order a burger”  
“I'll take a strawberry milkshake”

Donghyuck writes everything down and then looks at the cute guy who still has to tell him his order.  
“The usual?”, he asks kindly when the other doesn't say anything.  
“No, he wants to order something different today!”, one of the other guys answers.  
“Come on Mark, tell him your order”, another guy says and pats the boy's shoulder.

Mark, huh? What a cute name.

Donghyuck returns his gaze to Mark, who’s cheeks are flushing red.  
“Yeah uhm..”, the boy now speaks up, “I was actually asking myself if I could maybe order your number?”  
Donghyuck's breath gets stuck in his throat and he nearly chokes at the words that he just heard. There's a fire in the pit of his stomach and it slowly spreads through his whole body up to his cheeks where the warmth makes itself visible in a bright red colour.  
He can't believe it, the cute guy who he has a crush on since he stepped into the diner for the first time just asked for his number.  
Luckily, Donghyuck snaps back into reality quickly and starts grinning. If there's one thing that he can do without any problems, then it's flirting.  
“Sure”, he says while scribbling his number on a part of his paper and giving it to Mark, “It actually comes with a date as a free extra if you want”  
The other starts blushing even more and just nods while his friends proceed to congratulate him on the accomplished mission.  
Donghyuck turns around and walks back to the kitchen where he gives the orders to the chef, all while smiling like he just won the lottery.  
Theoretically he did win the lottery, the lottery of love to be specific.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~☆~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finishing his shift Donghyuck finds himself in the bathroom of the diner. He lets out a long sigh while leaning onto one of the sinks and looking at himself in the mirror.  
“You gave him your number, you really gave him your freaking number”, he tells his reflection and can't help but smile.  
“Yeah you indeed did”, a voice suddenly comes from behind him.  
It's Mark.  
Donghyuck quickly turns around with widened eyes and earns a giggle from the other.  
“You're adorable”, Mark says before the younger is able to speak up which causes him, once again, to blush.  
“You’re cute too, Mark”, Donghyuck mumbles while trying to hide his rosy cheeks.  
“Thanks”, Mark chuckles, “By the way, I still don't know your name”  
“Oh my god right! I'm sorry”, the younger’s eyes widen in shock again, “I'm Donghyuck! You can call me Hyuck though”  
“Cute. But is it okay if I call you baby instead?”, Mark grins as he steps closer to the completely flustered boy in front of him.  
“Yeah, I could get used to that”, Donghyuck's lips curl up into a small smile.  
Before he’s able to say anything else Mark already connects their lips into a delicate kiss.  
He tastes sweet, just like the watermelon shake that he ordered earlier. They stay in their position for god knows how long, it feels like the world around them has stopped. Their lips slot together effortlessly, like they were made just for each other. Donghyuck has kissed many boys before but this, this feels completely different. The warmth and the butterflies in his stomach, the sweet taste on his lips and the feeling of Mark's hand in his hair, playing with the small curls, everything is incredible.  
Donghyuck could indeed get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic for Hyuck's birthday!! Happy birthday to my little sunshine ♡  
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
